


Before You Say Yes

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles' heart is shattered when he learns that Donny is going to ask for Daphne's hand in marriage. When he learns that he must witness the event first hand, he realizes that there's something he must tell her, before he loses her forever. (episode: "Visions of Daphne")





	1. Chapter 1

She lit up a room simply by entering it. She was an absolute angel and the most beautiful woman that Niles had ever seen. Her presence radiated warmth and love. And he hoped and prayed that one day she would love him as much as he loved her. But now he realized that his one chance at love was about to be taken from him forever.

Just minutes earlier, his father and brother had lied to him (lied!), telling him that Daphne's mother was dying. Niles had never met the woman Daphne so fondly referred to as "Mum" but he was devastated for her. He knew all too well what it was like to lose the woman who had given him life and simply hearing the words Daphne's mother is dying brought back the emotional tidal wave. When she entered the living room, looking radiant as always in a ¾ sleeve length lilac shirt and grey slacks, he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Did you hear the news?" She asked, rushing into his outstretched arms.

Content to hold her as close as possible, he sighed deeply. "I just did, what can I say?"

When she hugged him again, it didn't take long for her to tell him the truth. That Donny was going to ask her to marry him. At once his heart shattered, and he realized why Frasier and his dad had lied to him. They were merely trying to protect him from heartbreak and grief, but it was already happening.

It began the moment that she said the word marry. Nothing was more devastating than the realization that Daphne was going to give her heart to another man.

After sharing the news and giving each Crane man a kiss and hug (her lips… those soft, full lips burned against Niles' cheek), Daphne excitedly announced that she was going to change into something "more suitable". When she was gone, Niles received sympathetic smiles and apologetic hugs from his father and brother, but minutes later, just as he feared, Daphne returned to the living room looking absolutely radiant in a maroon velvet dress. She looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven. And for the first time in his life, the sight of her made his heart ache like nothing he could have ever imagined.

"How do I look?" she asked, smiling and twirling around like a ballerina.

Frasier and Martin responded at the same time;

"Fine. You look nice."

"Lovely, Daphne. Just lovely."

But Niles could only stare at her. He rose to his feet and went to her, taking her hand in his. It was a bold move if ever there was one, and had he been even bolder, he would have chosen that moment to tell her what he'd held in his heart for oh so long. His dry lips moistened by his tongue as he stared into her warm chocolate brown eyes, and did his best to keep his tears at bay. But instead of saying what he'd always wanted to say to her, he found himself saying something else.

"Y-you look absolutely beautiful, Daphne."

She smiled even brighter, and engulfed him into a painfully warm (and oh so wonderful) hug. "Thank you Dr. Crane. I'm so happy! Donny's going to ask me to marry him!"

Hearing the words again were like a knife to his heart, but he managed to smile, accepting yet another hug. "Congratulations, Daphne." He managed to say in a somewhat wobbly voice and his heart launched its journey to unbearable pain. But he knew that the ache he felt was only the beginning. It was going to become much, much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles tried his best to ignore the happiness and excited chatter of Frasier, Martin and Daphne but it was completely unmanageable. How could he possibly be expected to share in Daphne's impending happiness when, at any moment, the man who had set him free from Maris was going to steal away the woman he loved?

He poured yet another glass of sherry and gulped it down. He'd long since lost count of how many he had consumed. Three? Four? He no longer cared. Dejected, he sank onto the Cocoa Channel sofa with a sigh. But when the doorbell rang, quite unexpectedly, the sound cut through him like a knife.

This was it; the moment that was about to shatter his entire world. He didn't look back, but stared straight ahead, looking at absolutely nothing. He could hear Frasier opening the door and then Donny's much too cheerful voice and it was almost too much to bear.

Almost.

He turned around at the worst possible moment, just in time to see Donny pull Daphne into an embrace which was followed by a lingering kiss on her lips. He tried to look away, but he wasn't fast enough and found himself looking into Donny's eyes instead.

Donny walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Niles, how's it going?"

Niles feigned a smile, but said nothing. For anything he might have said would have triggered a nosebleed. Fortunately Donny seemed to have lost interest and turned his attention to Frasier and Martin instead.

"So Donny…" Frasier said. "What brings you here tonight?"

Niles rolled his eyes at Frasier's feigned innocence. His brother knew perfectly well what Donny was doing there. And so did Martin and Daphne. Martin, in fact, was the one who had told Frasier about seeing Donny buying a ring in the jewelry store just that afternoon.

"I'm here to ask Daphne a question." Donny replied.

Niles couldn't help noticing the way Daphne's eyes lit up like diamonds. The fact that it made her chocolate brown eyes even more beautiful was yet another blow to his heart. Oh how he wanted to be in Donny's place at that very moment-and for eternity.

Daphne smiled, her eyes still sparkling. "A question? What sort of question?"

Donny took her hand and led her to the armchair that sat directly across from the sofa. "Please, sit down, honey."

Dutifully she sat and placed her hands in her lap. "All right."

Frasier and Martin stood to leave the room and Niles was only too happy to follow suit. But the three men were caught off guard by Donny's voice.

"Wait, don't leave."

They turned around awkwardly. "Something wrong?" Martin asked.

"No, not at all. I just… I want you here for this as well."

Frasier glanced at Niles. "A-are you sure, Donny?"

Donny laughed. "Am I sure? Of course I'm sure! You guys are like family!"

Moments later, they were situated on the sofa; Niles sandwiched in between his father and brother. It was the worst moment of his life and he knew that it was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

The ache in Niles' chest grew from dull to almost unbearable as he watched Donny take Daphne's hand. They gazed at each other as though they were the only ones in the room. And at that moment, Niles wished that they were.

"Daphne Moon…" Donny began. "I wish I could give you the stars. But since I can't, I hope that this will do."

Daphne gasped as he reached into his pocket and removed a black velvet box. "Oh, Donny!"

"Daphne Moon…" Donny repeated. "Will you marry me?"

A million thoughts raced through Niles' mind. Things he could have said, things he should have said, things he wanted to say. This was the moment that could ruin his life or make it completely wonderful. One that could destroy everything or give him hope. He could either be a coward or be braver than he'd ever been before. The odds, he knew, might not turn out in his favor, but if he didn't take this chance, he would hate himself for the rest of his life.

Like a force from above, Niles rose fluidly to his feet. "Daphne, wait."

All eyes turned toward him.

"Dr. Crane?"

He ran his tongue over his dry lips, keeping his eyes directly on Daphne. He didn't dare look at Frasier or Martin.

"D-Daphne, before you say yes, there's something that I need to say."

Donny looked understandably perturbed. "What, now?"

"Um, yes."

"Can't it wait? I'm kind of busy here if you haven't noticed."

"No, it can't wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I know I'm interrupting something… um, rather important, but if I don't say this now, I'll never say it."

"Oh geez…"

He didn't have to turn around to know that his father was completely embarrassed by the interruption, but at that moment, Niles didn't care.

"What is it, Dr. Crane? Is something wrong?"

"Crane, this will only take a minute, so-."

"Five minutes, Daphne. Please. That's all I ask."

She looked worriedly at Donny. "It sounds important. Perhaps I should-."

"Oh for God's sake, Daphne, what could be more important than giving me an answer to my question?"

But Daphne ignored him and looked at Niles. She rose from her chair and went to him.

"Daphne!"

"Donny, please! Dr. Crane is my friend! I'll only be a few minutes."

Niles tried not to smile. "Can we go out on the balcony?"

"Of course."

As he followed her to the balcony, he couldn't bring himself to look at anyone, especially his family. As he escorted her out the door, his heart was pounding. He briefly considered backing down but he knew that he could not do it. If ever there was a time to be brave it was at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

They stood face to face. Niles was smiling (how could he not? He was alone with his angel, albeit temporarily) on Frasier's balcony. But Daphne wore a look of slight annoyance. And he couldn't blame her.

"So what is so important that you had to interrupt the most wonderful moment of my life?"

He winced. He really should have seen that coming.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I know, I know. I picked the worst possible moment to do this but actually it's the perfect time."

"I-I don't understand."

"When I saw Donny offering you that engagement ring, I-"

"You what?"

He swallowed hard. "I-I just-."

"Dr. Crane, please stop beating around the bush as they say and tell me what you dragged me all the way out here to tell me!"

His eyes moved up and down her slender body and it took everything inside of him not to whisk her into his arms and kiss her passionately.

She crossed her arms. "Well?"

"You're so beautiful."

Her expression softened and she gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Dr. Crane, but you already-."

"I love you."

The moment the words were out of his mouth he wanted to sink into the concrete floor of the balcony. This was not the way he had intended on pledging his love.

What was he thinking, blurting it out like that? But to his surprise, she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Dr. Crane."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could she really be saying-?

"Y-you do? You love me?"

Amazingly she laughed and threw her arms around him. "Of course I love you, Dr. Crane! You're my friend and I love you just like I love your father and brother!"

His heart sank. Of course. He should have known. He smiled sadly. "Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to me."

"Daphne, I-."

"Now look. I know exactly what you're going to say and you're wrong. You don't have to worry at all."

"W-worry? About what?"

"I want you to know that whatever I decide about Donny, it has no bearing on you and I. Your friendship means the world to me and nothing will change the way I feel about you. I promise. So if you're worried about that, just push the thought right out of your head, because-."

He couldn't wait any longer. "I'm in love with you, Daphne. I've been in love with you for six years."


	5. Chapter 5

Her mouth fell open and she stared at him.

"Y-you what?"

"I'm in love with you." He repeated.

"Dr. Crane-."

"I'm sorry. I know that the timing-."

"I don't know what to say, except-."

"You don't have to say anything, Daphne. I don't expect you to. Maybe I shouldn't have told you but now that I have-."

The balcony door opened and Daphne stepped away from Niles. They both looked at Donny and then at each other. Donny threw his hands up in frustration. "What's going on out here? I was about to start charging you for taking up my valuable time!"

"Donny please!" Daphne said, clearly not amused by Donny's attempt at humor. Frankly, Niles wasn't amused either. "We're just talking, Donny." She clarified.

"Well I hope you're finished 'talking' because we have some unfinished business in the living room, all right?"

Niles saw Daphne cringe at the way Donny used his fingers to quote the word talking. It occurred to Niles that perhaps Donny didn't trust her at all. And it bothered him that it bothered him.

"You still haven't given me an answer, Daphne. Crane here never gave you a chance."

"I know, Donny. I'm just… we're almost finished, all right?"

"Fine." The sound of the door slamming made Daphne jump.

When they were alone, Niles looked awkwardly at Daphne. For several moments neither of them spoke. And when he decided to break the silence, he did so carefully.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to ruin your evening. I should have told you how I felt long before now." He sighed. "Well, I suppose this changes things between us, doesn't it? Instead of merely thinking of me as your friend, you'll be thinking of me as the guy who ruined your proposal. I-I don't-."

Unexpectedly her fingers went to his lips, silencing anything else he might have said.

"Hush, Dr. Crane. I… I want you to know that I'm extremely flattered by all of this and if things were different-."

He nodded sadly. "I know. I don't expect-."

"Wait a minute. I wasn't finished. I was going to say that, Donny's proposal aside, I just need some time to think about things. You've given me a lot to think about."

He looked up in surprise. "What?"

She smiled, warming his heart. "You're very sweet, Dr. Crane. And very handsome."

The compliments made his cheeks flush. "Thank you, Daphne."

She glanced through the window into the living room and Niles followed suit, just in time to see Donny pacing the floor. Even though they couldn't hear what he was saying, it was obvious that he was yelling as he paced back and forth. Frasier and Martin were most likely trying to calm him down to no avail.

On the balcony, however, the only sounds were those from the traffic below. It was quite peaceful and a touch romantic, but Niles knew that they would have to face reality sooner or later.

"Well, I suppose we should-."

"Yes. Donny deserves an answer."

They returned to the living room and were met with glares from Donny, Martin and Frasier who all spoke at once.

"Well, it's about time!"

"What in the heck were you doing out there?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Can we please get on with this?" Donny yelled, not bothering to hide his exasperation.

Niles took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry about all of this, Donny. But please don't blame Daphne, all right? If anyone is to blame it is I. Daphne never-."

"All right, all right. Just… let's finish this, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Donny." Niles said again. He was aware of Daphne's presence beside him as her hand slipped into his and squeezed gently.

"Okay, now where were we?" Donny asked.

"You want an answer to your question." Daphne replied. "I'm ready to give you one." She returned to her chair and Niles returned to the Cocoa Channel sofa, grateful that he was able to sit on the right side instead of sandwiched in between his brother and father.

Once again Donny removed the black box from his pocket and presented it to Daphne as he lowered himself to one knee.

"Daphne, will you marry me?"

Niles braced himself for the answer that he knew was coming.

"No."

There was a chattering among everyone in the room and it took Niles a moment to figure out what had happened.

"E-excuse me, did you say no?"

"That's right, Donny. I'm sorry."

Niles had to fight to keep from smiling, but inside he was elated.

"Well would you mind telling me why?" Donny's voice grew louder with every word. "We've been going out for a while now and I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, Donny. Very much in fact. But I'm just not ready for this. I'm sorry."

"Well that's just great, isn't it?"

Daphne began to cry and the sight broke Niles heart. She stood and ran toward her bedroom.

For a long time no one spoke. Frasier soon broke the silence. "Well, that was-."

"Thanks a lot, Crane!" Donny yelled. "I won't forget this!"

"Hey, look Donny. I know you're upset but Niles didn't have anything to do with Daphne's decision to turn down your proposal." Martin said.

Niles stood there, staring at Donny in disbelief. He never expected Daphne to turn down the proposal and he was filled with mixed emotions. "Donny, I'm sorry. I-."

The door slammed shut, rattling the walls. Niles was left to face the wrath of Frasier and his dad. And he fully deserved whatever was coming to him.

"Frasier, I-."

"Well, Niles, I never expected the night to go like this, but for what it's worth, I'm proud of you."

"Y-you are?"

Frasier smiled and laid a gentle hand on Niles' shoulder.

"I'm proud of you too, Son." His dad said, mimicking Frasier's action.

When Frasier and Martin left the living room, Niles found that he was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr. Crane?"

At the sound of her sweet voice he turned around. It only took seconds to see that she'd been crying. And as before (and always) the sight broke his heart.

"Daphne, I-."

She said nothing but moved toward him. Suddenly he was drawn into the most wonderful, warm hug he'd ever experienced. She held him for a long time and he melted against her, letting himself enjoy the perfect moment.

"I'm so sorry that I upset you." He whispered against her hair. He didn't want anything to ruin the peacefulness.

In response she held him even closer and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad that you told me. You didn't upset me at all because I would have never-."

"So I guess that you and Donny-."

"I still love him." She said matter of factly. "And I still want to go out with him. You understand that don't you, Dr. Crane?"

The reality struck him and struck him hard. He shouldn't have assumed that she would simply stop seeing Donny all together after all they'd been through. "Yes, of course." He sniffled trying to avoid the impending nosebleed.

"It's quite possible that he may not want anything to do with me now, but-."

"I'm sorry."

Her hand lightly cupped his face and she turned him to face her. "Stop being sorry."

"But Daphne-."

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes."

"Will you meet me for coffee tomorrow afternoon?"

"At Nervosa? Of course. What time?"

"Actually I was thinking that we could meet somewhere else. Like here perhaps."

His eyes widened and his heart began to pound. "Here? But what about Frasier and Dad?"

She smiled. "I'll see to it that we're not disturbed. And if you don't want coffee, I can make tea and scones. Whatever you'd like."

"That sounds wonderful."

"All right then, it's settled."

"Daphne, if I upset you in any way tonight, I-."

This time she silenced him with a soft kiss that she pressed against his lips. Never did he imagine her lips to be so soft. They seemed even softer than the night that they kissed at the Snow Ball. He'd never forget the moment as long as he lived.

"Well, until tomorrow… Niles."

He stared at her. "Y-you called me-."

"Yes, I did. Calling you Dr. Crane seems much too formal despite what's happened between us, don't you think? But I should have asked you first. Is it all right if I call you by your first name?"

"Of course it's all right, Daphne. I'm honored."

She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for tonight, Niles."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what time to come over, all right?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Never had he meant anything more.

THE END


End file.
